


Of Course

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, High School, I don't know, I'm just tagging today I suppose, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQIAP+, M/M, just ignore me, this is really bad, you can assume that anything I post is going to be LGBT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts).



> I don't even know.

Jenna led Tyler through the hall, trying to keep him from tripping while keeping her hands over his eyes."Come on!" Tyler walked towards the wall, and Jenna sighed and pulled him away.

"Should I be excited or scared, Jenna?" Jenna shook her head, even though Tyler couldn't see her.

"No hints, Tyler." They came out into the foyer. Jenna looked, and at Josh's signal, took her hands from Tyler's eyes.

Tyler took a second to take everything in: There was a bunch of his friends holding up individual letters saying "PROM?" Josh was standing in front of them, looking nervous.

"Of course I'll go with you, stupid. "


End file.
